jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lisica01/Zapytaj Liskę i Polaris
Witam oto pierwszy taki blog na tej Wiki, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy; pod tym blogiem możecie mnie i mojej wymyślonej postaci zadawać pytania, dosłownie na wszystkie tematy ;) Pod warunkiem że spełniają poniższe zasady. Blog ten ma na celu, odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania związane ze mną oraz moją smoczycą. A przede wszystkim ma to być dla was dobra zabawa ;). Postaram się odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie. O ile nie narusza zbytnio mojej prywatności. *Odpowiadać jednak nie będę, na pytania typu:"Kiedy next?". Zasady *Pytania nie zawierają wulgaryzmów, treści obrażających i dyskryminujących innych użytkowników. *Proszę o sprawdzanie czy dane pytanie się już nie pojawiło. Jednak w każdym przypadku poinformuję o tym autora pytania. *Jeżeli nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie w ciągu tygodnia, proszę poinformuj mnie o tym na mojej tablicy. Na razie, to tyle życzę miłej zabawy! I zapraszam do zadawania pytań. ;) Pytania do Lisicy Kiedy następna część opowiadania? C: Oż... ty... złamałeś zasadę, Mati nie ładnie... D: A co tam odpowiem C: Nie wiem Plik:Yes.png Kto jest twoim ulubionym bohaterem z JWS 2 ? Oj jest ich cała czwórka :3 Ze smoków: Szczerbatek, Chmuroskok Z Ludzi: Czkawka i Valka no i trochę Stoick i Eret. Wszyscy tak naprawdę :D ale mniejsza... Skąd wziął się pomysł na Polaris? Charakter i przeżycia życiowe (w części) wzorowane na mnie tak samo kolor oczu ;). Wygląd... kilka powodów: #Lubię biały. #Szczerbatek kojarzył mi się z nocą (czarny), więc Polaris z księżycem (biały/szary) Wiem dziwne porównanie ;). #Ablonosy, są dla mnie wyjątkowe ;). #Zaraz po lecie kocham zimę ^^, śnieg=biały kolejny dziwny powód x3. #Symbol "jing jang" Czy Polaris jeszcze kiedyś spotka szczerbatka? Oczywiście ;), to jeden z wątków jej historii ^^. Dlaczego zaprzeczasz, że jesteś popularna? Zaprzeczam, ponieważ nie jestem popularna ;). lubisz mc donalda czy wolisz KFC ? :D Hmm... lubię oba, ale chyba... dobra nie wiem x3 jak się zdecyduje to napiszę :D Czy możesz robić większe odstępy między pytaniami xD ? Zrobione ;) Jak wpadłaś na pomysł zrobienia tej strony? (bloga) Kiedyś pytała mnie o to bodajże Julitap0 i w końcu ta strona powstała ;) Lubisz rysować? XD (w sensie czy lubisz - sprawia ci to radość)? Zależy kiedy ;) lubię rysować głównie pod wpływem emocji.. smutku, bólu, gniewu, radości Taa... wiem że dziwne, ale taka prawda ^^. Czemu mówisz, że nie umiesz pisać? Ponieważ taka prawda ;) To że się coś zaczęło, to nie znaczy że robi się to dobrze... a no cóż tak jet w moim przypadku... Dlaczego Lubisz biały??? Ciężko wyjaśnić... tak mam od ee... odkąd pamiętam ;). Może dlatego że lubię przeciwieństwa? (czarny - biały). Może dlatego że można np. na białej kartce stworzyć coś kolorowego? Może dlatego że albinosy są białe i czyni je to wyjątkowymi? Sama nie wiem ^_^". Kjedy pooglondasz ze mnom parodje anime? >:3 Nie mam pojęcia Plik:Yes.png Lubisz placki? "-" Yes Plik:Yes.png Jako pierwsza na wiki wymyśliłaś nocną furię albinosa. Jednak jest sporo osób ktòrzy wymyślają inne białe nocne furie, co o tym sądzisz ? Jak podchodzisz do sytuacji? Kolejne ciekawe pytanko ^^. Powiem tak jeżeli chodzi o to że wymyślają na "Wiki" to przyznam że to trochę... ee... głupie? Ponieważ kiedy pewna osoba ode mnie od gapiła (nie powiem kto...) i się spytałam czemu to zrobiła... to ona wtedy odpowiedziała: "Bo chcę być popularna, tak jak ty..." A że nie jestem "popularna", uznałam to za idiotyczne zachowanie, ogóle nienawidzę plagiatowania... ale ta sytuacja przypieczętowała moje zdanie na ten temat. jak podchodzę do sytuacji? Mam jedną zasadę z tym związaną mianowicie: #Przede wszystkim spokój, tak aby nie zniżyć się do poziomu tej osoby (jeżeli od gapiła specjalnie). Czy boisz się o przyszłość ? Czy boisz ,że kiedy dorośniesz zapomnisz o wiki i pozostawisz Polaris, bo w końcu wszystko ma swój początek i końec ... "Bo ja się tego boje najbardziej ..." Bardzo, ale to bardzo ciekawe i sensowne pytanie.... O przyszłość? Powiadasz... Bardzo się jej boję... tak martwię się przyszłością, że aż o niej nie myślę, tylko o tym co jest teraz ;). "Czy boisz ,że kiedy dorośniesz zapomnisz o wiki i pozostawisz Polaris, bo w końcu wszystko ma swój początek i końec ..." - Boje się..., ale jedno wiem na pewno... o Wiki nigdy nie zapomnę o Polaris, o Was o wszystkich... zbyt dużo czasu tu jestem, zbyt wiele tu przeżyłam... Jak powiedziała jedna mądra osoba:"Wolę płakać na filmie dla dzieci, niż być '''nudnym dorosłym, który nie potrafi marzyć'.". Co z tego że będę dorosła? Co z tego że kiedyś odejdę? Tak naprawdę każdy z nas w duszy będzie o tym miejscu pamiętać... o tych wspaniałych ludziach z którymi dzieliło się pasję... O wspólnych marzeniach..., przeżyciach..., rozmowach..., łzach, radości... :). Gdy dorosnę to nie znaczy że będę zmuszona odejść... Kto nam będzie kazał? Przecież dla ludzi 18 rok życia to uprawnienie, które pozwala nam o decydowaniu... o swoim życiu, o tym co zamierzamy robić. Ci którzy naprawdę będą kochali to miejsce zostaną do końca... Następne pokolenia będą o nas rozmawiać. x3 czemu jasteś taka ... skromna to za mało powiedziane ? :V he he ? Ja skromna? Ja nie jestem skromna, po prostu na swój temat, wyrażam się tak jak uważam że jest i tyle ;) Do.... Lisicy. Co byś zrobiła gdybyś sięobudziła.. to był tylko sen... jesteś w szpitalu... to co wszystko się działo to był sen.... nic nie ma... nie ma wiki, Polaris, a co najgorsze JWS nigdy nie powstało. Po pierwsze byłabym załamana, a po drugie oświeciłoby mnie ;) Gdybym dorosła stworzyłabym własną wytwórnie, a wraz z nią JWS i Wiki. :) Co byś zrobiła gdyby..... IDziesz spać... następnego dnia wstajesz i patrzysz.. SPADASZ ... masz komórke i masz 30 po tym czasie udeżysz się w ziemie... Co robisz? Wiem że komórka do niczego mi się nie przyda, wyrzucam ją, wspominam wszystkie piękne chwile w jednej sekundzie i ginę.... ;P Zaraz... skoro Polaris opiera się na tobie... wyglądzie i charakterze... to cy ty nie jesteś.. przypadkiem... Albinosem ? Głównie chodziło mi o oczy i bransolety (czyli biżuterię którą często noszę) ;). Ale czarnoskórym człowiekiem nie jestem x3 jestem tak zwanym "Biały człowiek" xd Czemu nie chcesz żeby Polaris nie miała dzieci? Moim zdaniem postacie z dziećmi są "przereklamowane" i zwyczajnie stają się nudne... Kiedy ma karta polarisz? :c Nie mam pojęcia :<. Kochasz kogoś? :DD Tak rodzinę ;) x3 :D Lubisz anime?? Kiedyś to była moja pasja, :) byłam "Otaku", ale to już przeszłość ;) Teraz od czasu do czasu jakąś obejrzę ^^. (teraz trochę powagi :I) Skoro Polaris opiera się na tobie, to znaczy, że ty też nienawidzisz ludzi? (Bo według mnie w tych czasach nie da się lubić ludzi XP) Hmm..., to zależy. Jest wiele osób które lubię i jeszcze więcej których nienawidzę... Przez zdradziecką ludzką naturę, serce rozpadło mi się na kilka części i nie ufam ludziom tak jak kiedyś. Nie mówię o ludziach z Wiki choć są i takie przypadki wśród Wiki-ngów ;). Co najbardziej cenisz sobie w drugiej osobie, a czego nienawidzisz? Cenię oryginalność, kreatywność, pomysłowość, cierpliwość. Nienawidzę gdy ktoś jest samolubny, niekulturalny, nieoryginalny, gdy ktoś plagiatuje. W jakim wieku jest aktualnie Polaris chodzi o sdziką piękność ☺ Na razie ma początkowy wiek nastoletni, około 12-13 rok życia. ;) Do liski będą jeszcze jakieś konkursy o tematyce Polci? Jasne że tak ;) skoro chcecie. Jak myślisz ile jest jeszcze białych furii na świecie ? Sama nie wiem. x3 Co jest waszym ulubionym jedzenie? (oprócz kurczaków Polaris xD) Ha, tak się składa że Polaris zamiłowanie do kurczaków również ma odwzorowane ode mnie. >:3 A prócz nich lubię pizzę i naleśniki. Znacie/grałyście w FNaF'a? Jeśli tak to co sądzicie o tej grze? Rzadko gram w gry, ale tak się składa że w tą grałam. ;) Jest fajna, fabuła jest świetna choć trochę zagmatwana. Podobają mi się też postacie szczególnie Mangle i Fox'y. Tu Polaris: Ciekawe czemu... (pytanie retoryczne) :3 Jaka gra (jeśli w jakąś grałyście) wzbudziła w was największe emocje?? Grałam w naprawdę fajne gry u kuzyna, a są to: The Walking Dead sezon 1, The Walking Dead sezon 2 oraz The last of Us. Te trzy gry naprawdę potrafiły mnie wzruszyć i dalej to robią, potrafią trzymać w napięciu zwłaszcza The Walking Dead. ;) Macie jakieś ulubione piosenki? Nie posiadam ulubionych. Który kolor lepszy? Biały czy alabastrowy? .-. Biały. ^^ Co byście zrobiły, gdyby zaatakowała was grupa ninja-kurczaków Jedzonko! Yummy! Znacie Gwiezdne Wojny? Znam, ale jakoś nigdy nic mnie nie nie ciągnęło żeby je obejrzeć. xD Co by było gdybyście zobaczyły swoje Klony?? O boshe... apokalipsa, zagłada, świat zginie... Więcej mnie, to nie wróży nic dobrego. x3 Czy macie jakieś rodzaje wyścigów? Emm... nie. Pytania do Polaris Lubisz być białą Nocną Furią, co czyni cię wyjątkową, jednak jednocześnie inną od reszty? Tak, choć bycie innym jest trudne, niektórzy Cię nie tolerują, a ty mimo wszystko jesteś sobą. Ale właśnie bycie innym jest piękne, czyni Cię niezwykłym. ;) Czy smakuą Ci kurczaki w mojej panierce xD? A oweszem :3. Lubisz swoje złote bransolety? Czy uważasz, że są ładne? Czy lubię? Szczerze z jednej strony tak, z drugiej nie... Ładne? Sama nie wiem, nie liczy się dla mnie wygląd ;). Chociaż uważam że nie są takie brzydkie :>. Podobno masz talent artystyczny :3 Pokarzesz jeden z swoich prac ? (chodzi o te prace narysowane patykiem na ziemi xD ) Czemu nie... tylko teraz muszę ją namalować :< bo ostatnią deszcz zmył x3 lubisz mc donalda czy wolisz KFC ? :D U nas smoków nie ma czegoś takiego jak Mc donald czy KFC... ._. Ale jeżeli mają kurczaki to uwielbiam oba *.*. Jak piszesz na klawiaturze przecież jesteś smokiem :P ? Od czego mam liskę >:D Czemu polubiłaś Rayli? Co w niej najbardziej lubisz? Hmm.. myślę że to nie tylko przez charakter, ale też przeżycia... ona straciła rodzinę, ja również.. sądzę że to może przez to, tak dobrze się dogadujemy. :) Wolisz zjeść Liske czy mnie ? XD Hmm... trudny wybór.... o wiem... obie! om om x3 A tak na serio to żadnej ;P. Czy chcesz sie zemścić na ludziach za śmierć rodziców? Ciekawe pytanie... Nawet nie wiesz jakbym chciała... ale wiem że dzięki temu ich nie odzyskam... A sama również (choć uważam że niektórzy ludzie to potwory) nie chcę na przykład jakiegoś ludzkiego dziecka pozbawić rodzica... żadna istota na to nie zasługuje... Jednak zabić potrafię jedynie gdy komuś z moich bliskich grozi niebezpieczeństwo... choć staram się tego unikać... Co dokładnie czułaś gdy okazało się że Rayli żyje a to był tylko sen ? Dobre pytanie... Otóż nie wiedziałam czy mam się cieszyć, czy bać... Niektóre sny są prorocze... i tego się boję... Czułam strach... a zarazem radość... Nie potrafię tego określić ;/ Kochasz Szczerbatka? Czy ja go kocham? Mam mieszane uczucia w stosunku do niego... Jakie? Już niedługo w opowiadaniu Liski ;). Emmm... Zrobisz Selfie? C: Emmm... nie :3 Polaris ! Łap kurczaka ! Złapałaś XD ? Tak :3 dzięki ;] do Polaris, jak sądzisz co by się stało gdybyś nie poznała Rayli? Zapewne zostałabym samotnikiem, do końca życia bez rodziny, bez przyjaciół, oczywiście jeżeli bym wcześniej, nie zginęła.... popędzisz liske żeby mi zrobiła karte polarisz? xD Niestety ona nie chce mnie słuchać x3. Namówisz Lisice ,żeby Pisała ODP? Postaram się :3 DO Polaris- Kochasz kogoś? Może tak..., a może nie... :) Jak zareagowałaś na wodę o nazwie polaris Zareagowałam tak: "ciekawe..., muszę spróbować." Po spróbowaniu "Koffam tę wodę! :3" Gdybyś miała zamienić się do końca życia w innego smoka to jaki gatunek gada by to był? ^^ (Tylko nie pisz, że Oszołomostrach XDD) Oszołomostrach? Nie, wolałabym nie ^_^" jak już to Koszmar Ponocnik, piękny, dumny gatunek smoka ;). Jaki jest twój ulubiony smak lodów? (Jeżeli w ogóle je jesz xD) Chodzi o to co podczas choroby wynaleźli ludzie? Ludzie z Berk, o ile się nie mylę to Mieczyk i Szpadka. Jeszcze nie jadłam, ale muszę spróbować ^^. Co, droga smoczyco, byś zrobiła, gdyby okazała się, że wszystkie kury to tak naprawdę gołębie, przebrane za kury, a wszystkie gołębie to kury, przebrane za gołębie i gdy jesz kury, to tak naprawdę jesz gołębie, a gdy jesz gołębie to tak naprawdę jesz kury?! (dafuq? xD) Wtedy zaczęłabym jeść gołębie xd, szczerze to sama nie wiem O.O. Do Polariski nie wkurzasz się za Polcię? Nie :3 Idziesz przez las, widzisz tęczowego stormcuttera , odwraca swoją głowę o 180 stopni. Stoisz w bezruchu i nie wiesz o co chodzi , smokowi zwężają się źrenice , oczy storma zaczynają się mienić na tysiące kolorów. Zaczynasz uciekać a smok łapie cię za nogę i ciągniesz go za sobą. Zaczynasz krzyczeć i okazuje się ,że to był sen a nad twoim łóżkiem stoi Natasza z nowym fan-art'em. Serwujesz Nataszy jajecznicę z kurczakiem i bierzesz pierwszą lepszą gazetę a na stronie tytułowej jest informacja o zbiegłym tęczowym stormcutterze który jest poszukiwany od 2 lat. Cofasz się i chcesz bezszelestnie uciec. Jednak wpadasz na storma przełykasz ślinę i myślisz co się zaraz stanie. Okazuje się ,że to był sen xDDDD (znowu) Wzdychasz..... po czym zdajesz sobie sprawę ... że sny są prorocze O____o Ale moje sny są prorocze, znaczy się niektóre *.*. Widziałaś kiedyś różową Nocną Furię? Nie, a jeżeli chodzi o takie w internecie to kilka widziałam ;). Co wolisz zjeść smoczymiętkę , czy lisa ? xD Jasne że smoczymiętkę x3, jak można zjeść liskia 3: ? Co byś zrobiła, gdyby kiedyś człowiek uratował ci życie? Na pewno byłabym zszokowana, a przede wszystkim wdzięczna, jednak nie zmieniłabym zdania na temat ludzi. ;) Gdyby od twojej decyzji zależałoby życie twego wroga, co byś zrobiła? Pomogła byś, czy pozwoliła mu umrzeć? To zależy czemu konkretnie jest moim wrogiem. Czy uważasz, że ludzie są tylko i wyłącznie źli? Czy może masz poczucie, że istnieją na ziemi osoby o dobrym sercu? Sama nie wiem, jak na razie spotykałam tylko złych ludzi i to takich którzy próbowali mnie zabić, więc zaczynam wątpić że istnieje coś takiego jak człowiek o dobrym sercu. Często zadajesz sobie pytanie „dlaczego ja, dlaczego mnie to spotyka?”. Jak sobie radzisz z tymi emocjami? Czy gdybyś mogła zrzucić ciężar swojego życia na inną osobę, odzyskując tym samym beztroskę i rodzinę, zrobiłabyś to? Jak sobie radzę? Powiem tyle że jest mi naprawdę ciężko, tyle złych rzeczy mnie w życiu spotkało, ale jakoś daję radę. ;) ''Czy gdybyś mogła zrzucić ciężar swojego życia na inną osobę, odzyskując tym samym beztroskę i rodzinę, zrobiłabyś to? - Szczerze? Może wam to się wydać dziwne, ale nie. Nie chcę być szczęśliwa kosztem cierpienia innych. To nie jest w porządku. Gdybyś mogła zabrać na berk dwie osoby kogo byś wybrała? Rodzinę, Przyjaciół, ludzi z Wiki czy drugą połówkę ? Drugą połówkę i przyjaciółkę. A co gdyby się okazało, że... kurczaki są tylko wymysłem twojej wyobraźni?! 0_0 Miło było Was poznać... *idzie popełnić samobójstwo* Co jest waszym ulubionym jedzenie? (oprócz kurczaków Polaris xD) ;-; sprawiasz mi ból... No, ale cóż... ryby. Znacie/grałyście w FNaF'a? Jeśli tak to co sądzicie o tej grze? Lisica z tego co pamiętam to grała, jako że mnie nie kręcą takie gry nie mam jakiegoś konkretnego zdania. Jednak podoba mi się fabuł i postaci, zwłaszcza Mangle. C: Jaka gra (jeśli w jakąś grałyście) wzbudziła w was największe emocje?? Osobiście nie gram w żadne gry, ale widziałam jak gra w nie Lisica u kuzyna i są tylko 3 takie gry. Mianowicie: The Walking Dead sezon 1, The Walking Dead sezon 2 oraz The last of Us. Te trzy gry naprawdę potrafię wzruszyć i wywołać emocje. Macie jakieś ulubione piosenki? Nie posiadam ulubionych. Który kolor lepszy? Biały czy alabastrowy? .-. Biały C: Co by było gdybyś spotkała swoje absolutne przeciwięstwo które chciało by cię zniszyczyć? Nigdy o tym nie myślałam, ale zapewne podjęłabym walkę. Co byś zrobiła gdyby znalazłaś się w samym centrum bitwy o smocze sanktuarium? Na pewno byłabym zszokowana i bardzo możliwe, że wzięłabym udział w bitwie, choć mogłabym się nie mieszać i zwyczajnie odlecieć... Dokładnie nie wiem. Czy dałabyś radę zaprzyjaźnić się z kurczakiem i go nie zjeść. A czy ja wiem, w końcu dla mnie kurczaki są pożywieniem... Chociaż myślę że dałabym radę, ale to by było trudne. x3 Co byście zrobiły, gdyby zaatakowała was grupa ninja-kurczaków Jedzonko... Mnioooooom. Znacie Gwiezdne Wojny? Coś o tym słyszałam. Co by było gdybyście zobaczyły swoje Klony?? Jakbym zareagowała... "Ja chyba umarłam...". xD Czy macie jakieś rodzaje wyścigów? Nope. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Q&A